


【天陸】My angel 01

by jane090



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane090/pseuds/jane090





	【天陸】My angel 01

架空向  
大量OOC，请斟酌食用

这边说明一下天使的设定是没有姓氏，所以就直接使用名字来相互称呼了

以下正文↓

 

如果这一切的罪孽起源于我，我愿意牺牲自身的一切。  
──只盼你回来。

「天哥……你到底去哪了……」这是红发天使第九百七十次来到这座他们出生的神殿找寻失踪的双生兄长。  
那位名为天的天使在两年多前的加冕日过后突然消失不见踪影，没有人知晓他到哪里去，失去踪影前也没有任何征兆，失踪前也没有留下任何讯息。  
天失踪后红发天使便开始每天来到这座神殿找寻那不曾存在的线索。  
「陆先生，时间差不多该走了……你不该继续因为这件事影响你的未来。」前来的叫他的天使有着一头黑蓝色的短发，脸上只有严肃。  
「我知道啦，一织，现在就走吧。」在第九百七十次的失败后陆跟着一织来到主神殿。  
以后大概很少有机会再来到这里了吧。临行前红发天使转头再看一眼他们出生的神殿。  
在他们离开之后一片不知道从哪儿飘来黑色羽毛从天而降。  
「啊，陆、一织你们终于来了，仪式就快要开始了，赶快去换衣服。」来到主神殿后看叫一个矮小的天使对着他们挥手。  
「我知道了哥哥，陆先生快点不然我们会来不及授冕的。」一织推着陆到神殿里的房间去换装。  
「啊，三月你早啊！一、一织别推我了，我会自己好好走啦。」陆对着矮小的天使挥挥手后就被一织带走。  
「衣服换好就到这里集合喔，大和他们等等也会过来碰面。」离开前三月不忘提醒。

「陆先生你听好虽然这句话可能会伤到你，但授冕典礼后就不要再去那里了。」  
换上授冕典礼的长袍后，一织再次慎重对陆说，他不希望因为对方兄长的失踪影响未来所规划好的事，尤其近一年魔界的频频骚动，不容许陆有任何会让他分心的事。  
「嗯……我知道一织是为了我和所有人好，抱歉啊。」陆抿着唇，他不能再继续消沉下去，他有一种预感在不久后他会再见到他思念已久的人。  
「好了，我们别让大和他们等久了。」  
整理好情绪，推开主神殿大门，即将参加他们的授冕仪式。

仪式的过程是庄重肃穆的，也是在那一年过后举办的第一场盛会，所有天使们不敢马虎，在防卫上也提升了一级加护。  
经过一连串的授礼后仪式终于告一个段落，最后是晚上的宴会。  
宴会的举办场所在距离天和陆出生的神殿不远，是一处漂亮的花园。  
在这场宴会中成年的天使们会开始寻找自己的终身伴侣，拥有伴侣后在战力上也会有所成长，因此许多天使们不会放过难得的机会。

宴会中最受瞩目的是刚成为能天使的陆，众天使们没有想到曾经刚出生就被无情的判定终生无法站上战场的人在最后成长出一位攻击力级强的天使。  
陆所站的位置纷纷有其他天使上前示好，为求得对方分出一个眼神给自己。  
忍耐到极限后，陆借着伙伴们遮掩下逃离了宴会场所。  
离开了混乱的现场，陆端着红酒在不知不觉下走到了神殿。  
在微弱的月光下他隐约看见有一个人坐在神殿的阶梯上，他好奇心使他走上前查看清楚，在看清人影后他惊讶的瞪大了双眼。

 

他见到了他思念已久的人。


End file.
